Visual content for display, such as content for graphical user interfaces and video games, may be generated by a graphics processing unit (GPU). A GPU may convert two-dimensional (2D) or three-dimensional (3D) graphical objects into a 2D pixel representation that may be displayed on a display device. To perform its functions, the GPU executes commands issued by an application processor such as the central processing unit (CPU). In general, the CPU stores the commands in a command buffer, and the GPU retrieves the commands from the command buffer for execution.